


Dinner Date

by poisonapplesandwine



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonapplesandwine/pseuds/poisonapplesandwine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina plans a surprise 'fancy' dinner at Granny's without telling Emma, yet everyone (the entire town) knows about it and they all somehow take part in it and try to make it perfect for Emma. </p>
<p>(Originally requested by pipettemclean on tumblr.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

> This one is my personal favourite prompt requests, as requested by my best friend, Jenny. I hope you all enjoy the fluffiness!

 

 

"No, no. I said seven-thirty!" Regina exclaimed into the phone, her son Hery on the opposite end. "Can you hold her off a little longer?"

"Sadly, no. She's beaten me at this game five times now and she's getting hungry." Henry said quietly, as he was in his room and pretended to be changing, "And you know she's not the best at cooking."

Regina sighed into the phone that time, as she had forgotten about Emma's cooking abilities were close to none whatsoever. She scanned the diner, which was full of residents of the town, decorating and moving things, trying to help Regina on her plan.

She had wanted to surprise Emma with a fancy dinner, and with the Charmings' being so involved as they always were, they threw up some ideas on how to help Regina "swoon Emma off her feet". Henry decided that the big fancy dinner was an excellent plan, as she would never guess she would go to such lengths just for the blonde. Which was alright, but the fact that they had gotten everyone in town except Emma involved.

Henry was the distraction, Snow and Charming kept watch, Granny made the meals that Ruby would later on serve to them, the dwarfs helped with setting up the entourage, Belle had drawn up some romantic touches, and everyone else was just in it for the gossip. It was pretty much bewildering how Emma didn't overhear or connect the dots by then, but is was also relieving that the plan was in full swing.

"Henry, just...um... Just keep her off for at least five more minutes. We're almost done and by the time Emma gets here if you leave now we won't be. Can you do that for me?"

"I can try," the teen mumbled, walking towards the closet so he could actually change so Emma wouldn't get suspicious.

"I know you will." Regina said and hung up and directed her attention to the task that was at hand.

The diner was glamorized with black tablecloths covering the counters, fancy lights that glistened with a soft shade of red, at Henry's request, and a table placed in the center of the diner, the only table with a lace tablecloth, two candles, two chairs and a reservation for two. Most of the other tables and chairs were moved to the corners of the diner, some placed on the seats in booths. The diner also smelled of jasmine and vanilla, and it was a very clever touch, as Regina would have to give Belle credit for her way with romancing a person.

The meals were just about ready when Regina felt a tap on her shoulder, causing her to snap out of her observant state and turn abruptly, only to have been greeted with the face of Snow White.

"Sorry," the fair woman said to apologize, "I didn't mean to scare you Regina."

"It's fine. I was spending my thoughts in the scenery than my own surroundings." Regina responded, not quite sure what the fairest wanted to do with her at that moment, "Did you see Emma or Henry coming this way?"

"No, actually." Snow continued and glanced back a brief second to see if her husband was looking for her, "I came in here to thank you."

"Thank me for what exactly?" Regina said, growing puzzled that she moved away from lookout to give her the sudden gesture of appreciation.

"For this whole thing. I'm glad you decided to go though with this. I hope Emma is happy with this."

The ending to the sentence rung in Regina's ears as more of a threat than a thanking, and it placed a minimal taste of bitterness in her mouth.

"I hope she does enjoy this, she deserves it. And I'm glad you're finally okay with Emma and I being together." Regina said in defense, pretneding to check her phone to see if Henry had messaged her any updates.

Snow's eyes widened at the comment, as she had said no such thing, at least not directly anyway. She blinked a couple times before she mustered up something to say in response.

"I...Well, I certainly did not expect Emma to be... in a  _relationship_ with  _you_ , but if that's what makes my daughter happy, then I guess I'm going to have to be okay with it." Snow said unwillingly, as the thought of her daughter dating her once sworn enemy still nestled awkwardly in her stomach. But as she had said, she was going to have to accept it, sooner or later.

"Thank you. And I promise, I will do everything that I can to make Emma happy. She's more than just some object in the road anymore, she's special to me now." Regina's bitterness had faded, as she was speaking from her heart then, "And I swear to you I will try my hardest to give her her happy ending."

Snow couldn't help but smile at the last remark, because Emma deserved her happy ending, and if Regina was it, then so be it.

"Okay, I believe you." Snow said and started to walk to the exit to return to lookout, "Enjoy your date."

And with that, Snow had walked out the door and back into the night, just as Regina felt her phone buzz in her purse. Henry.

_Arriving @ Granny's soon. Everything good?_

Regina scanned the place one more time, as Leroy gave a good-to-go thumbs up, and ushered everyone except Granny, Ruby and Regina over in the corner.

_All good. See U soon._

Without second thought, Regina magically shut off the lights, except the red ones, and hid with the rest of the ensemble. A minute later, the door to the diner opened with a loud squeak, followed by the sound of Emma's voice.

"Hello?" the blonde questioned, wondering why the place was so dim at this early of hour, "Anybody here?"

Given the chance, Regina decided to make herself present, stepping towards Emma and grabbing her hand, causing Emma to jerk in surprise.

"Surprise." she said, this time letting someone turn on the light normally, letting Emma see the whole picture.

"Whoa... you.. what is this?" Emma asked, and tried to soak in what was happening at that moment.

"This, my dear, is our date." Regina looked to the door, as it opened because the Charmings and Henry walked in, stopping to smile at the scene. "And it took quite some help, if I might add."

"Holy crap Regina... you made us a fancy date at Granny's, for me?" Emma stopped a second, "Why?"

"Because I love you Emma, and I wanted to show you how happy you make me." she talked from the heart again, honest and pure, "I was just lucky that you parents, our son, and hell, the whole town, helped me make it perfect."

Emma was so happy about the occasion that she swiped Regina in for a kiss, not caring who was around to see it. It was soft and sweet, and it gave them both a rush of love and joy, and they didn't want it to end. But it didn't have to, as they did have a whole night to themselves after all.

After they broke the kiss, Emma took Regina's hands and looked into her lover's eyes, green staring in dark brown, and sighed before the said, "I love you too, Regina Mills. I love you so damn much. More than anything."

* * *

After an hour and a half of them talking, eating and fluttery feelings, the two exited the restaurant and walked to Regina's manor. Emma's parents had offered to have Henry sleepover for the night, and Emma agreed without second thought, as she wanted to spend some alone time with Regina.

The weather was fair, the wind was the only thing that was offsetting, which caused both women to get chills once and awhile. Emma wrapped her left arm around her date, which caused Regina to smile shyly, amused that Emma pulled a move on her. Emma pretended to not notice Regina's smile, but eventually started to smile herself, as the night itself was a wonderful thing.

"You know, tonight has been really great." Emma said as they turned a corner, "I'm so glad we're finally together. I mean, who knew I could be so in love with you after all. I mean, you did hate me for a while."

The thought of how much Regina had despised Emma back then caused her to giggle, as things had changed so much since then. "Yes Emma, I remember very well how much I would've loved to get you as far away from my town as possible."

"Yeah, but don't you think putting me in a sleeping curse was a bit much?" Emma joked.

"I guess so, that was quite an overreaction." Regina said, sighing before she did so, "But, things have changed. You and I became friends, and then so much more. I love you so much, and though you can be stubborn at times, you're still wonderful."

"Oh really?" Emma said, her tone of voice changed to one of surprise, "I'm wonderful? Well, I never thought I would hear Regina Mills say that."

"Never is a very detailed word dear," Regina responded playfully, "but you heard it, so I guess you're happy that I would say such a thing."

"Okay smart one, I get your point. And, to be honest, you can stubborn sometimes too." Regina's eyebrows arched at the comment, which caused Emma to find a solution to avoid an argument, "But all the best people are. Especially you."

They both had finally arrived at the manor, Regina maneuvering her hands in her purse to find the keys, which she found seconds later and opened the door.

"Hey," Emma said abruptly as Regina closed the door, "the meal was nice and all, but there was one thing you forgot."

Regina rolled her eyes and gotten what Emma was hinting at. "And what exactly would that be, dear?"

Emma smiled mischievously before she moved closer to Regina and closed the gap between them sufficiently.

"Dessert." she finally whispered into Regina's ear and then proceeded to place kisses on the woman's neck, warm and soft.

"Oh Miss Swan, you're so predictable." she responded and moved so she could be face to face with Emma.

"Well, with my parents offering to watch Henry tonight, I couldn't resist." Emma said while she traced her finger around Regina's ear and down her neck. "Now, are you going to eat your dessert or what?"

"As if I could say no." Regina sighed, and proceeded to kiss Emma soft and sweet on the lips.

"God, I love you so much." Emma said as she picked Regina up and carried her to the bedroom, laying her on the bed.

"You said that already, darling."

"Well get used to it," Emma said as she slowly closed the door to eliminate distractions, "Because you're going to be hearing it a hell of a lot more often."

"I think I can live with that." Regina replied, which Emma laughed afterwords, kissing her again, only this time, they made it last longer than any 'I love you.', as they both knew they were going to love each other for quite a long while.

And that was quite the happy ending.

 

**{FIN}**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this. Thanks once again to Jenny for suggesting this idea, sorry I didn't go into the date as much, I just went with what felt good enough to me.
> 
> As for the other people who asked for prompts, I am working on them, I promise, it's just been my creativity has been kind of on the short end as of late. I promise I will finish them as soon as possible. I'm always willing for more, but if you do ask, you might have to wait awhile.
> 
> Once again, I hope you enjoyed. Have a wonderful day. Or night. Whatever time it is. (Says the person writing at 1 AM...)


End file.
